Only A Dreams
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Secuil kisan tentang mimpi kecil Tetsuya yang ternyata memang hanya sebuah impian kecil yang tidak pernah terwujud / AkaKuro slight AkaFuri/ RR


**Only A Dreams**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Generation of Mirecle. Siapa yang tidak tahu mengenaik eksistensi mereka. Mereka orang-orang spesial dengan berbagai macam keahliannya dibidang basket. Diantara semua anggota GoM yang amat menjadi perhatian adalah kisah kasih antara sang kapten dan pemain bayangan. Ya mereka adalah Akashi Seijuurou sang kapten yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan tingkat tingginya dan Kuroko Tetsuya seorang pemain dengan spesialisasi pass dan juga kemampuan misdirectionnya.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sudah menjalin hubungan sejak mereka naik tingkat dua di Junior High. Hubungan mereka berlanjut sampai mereka berdua telah lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Semua pasti berpikir kalau akhirnya nanti mereka akan lanjut pada tahap yang lebih serius yaitu menikah dan membentuk keluarga kecil bersama yang bahagia. Nyatanya memang itulah mimpi kecil Tetsuya. Tapi mimpi tinggalah mimpi.

**Flashback..**

Tetsuya berjalan dengan menggeret koper besarnya. Suasana bandara narita amat sangat ia rindukan. Setelah kelulusan ia harus membantu sang ayah mengurus perusahaan di Jerman dan membuatnya menetap di Jerman selama tiga tahun. Saat kondisi perusahaan sudah membaik, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang untuk menemui seseorang yang amat dirindukannya dan dicintainya itu yaitu Seijuurou.

"Kurokochi disini ssu." Pekikan si pirang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tetsuya pun menghampiri sosok pirang yang memanggilnya itu. Bukan hanya sosok pirang yang menunggu kedatangannya tapi juga yang lainnya. Semua anggota GoM yaitu Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atushi, Kise Ryouta, dan-

"Kemana Sei ? Dia tidak ikut dengan kalian ?" Tanya Tetsuya yang tidak menemukan sosok sang kapten.

"A-akashichi sedang ada urusan katanya ssu."

- Akashi Seijuurou yang tidak datang menjemputnya. Kecewa. Jelas kecewa, karena hanya sosok Seijuurou lah yang amat sangat diharapkan oleh Tetsuya datang menyambut kedatangannya.

Ryouta pun memaksa Tetsuya untuk berkunjung dulu ke apartemennya untuk mengadakan pesta kecil menyambut kedatangannya. Menolak. Sangat ingin, hanya saja Tetsuya tidak pernah amat tega menolak permintaan Ryouta apa lagi kalau sudah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya. Pertahanan Tetsuya akan runtuh dan menuruti permintaan Ryouta.

Disinilah mereka semua, berbincang dengan hangat di apartemen Ryouta. Bercerita mengenai kehidupan masing-masing. Daiki yang menceritakan pengalamannya yang menjadi seorang polisi. Atushi yang kini menjadi seorang chef profesional. Shintarou yang menjadi seorang dokter. Dan terakhir Ryouta yang masih menekuni dunia modeling. Tetsuya sendiri menceritakan mengenai pengalamannya dalam dunia bisnis yang ditekuninya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Kise-kun aku pinjam toiletnya ya."

"Iya, tapi Kurokochi pakai toilet yang ada di kamar ku ya ssu karena toilet yang satunya sedang bermasalah dengan kerannya."

"Baiklah."

Keluar dari toilet yang ada dikamar Ryouta, Tetsuya pun sedikit menjelajah dengan matanya mengenai kondisi kamar sahabatnya yang satu itu. Tetsuya pun hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat boneka kelinci favorit Ryouta masih bertengger manis di atas tempat tidurnya. Padahal boneka kelinci itu adalah hadiah yang Daiki berikan pada Ryouta pada masa Junior High dulu. Tetsuya pun melihat foto-foto yang terpasang apik dikamar itu, ada foto Ryouta sendiri, ada foto GoM, bahkan ada foto Ryouta dan Daiki. Ah ya Ryouta dan Daiki memang menjalin hubungan sejak Junior High, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Namun ada satu hal yang amat mencuri perhatiannya yaitu kertas berwarna merah maroon yang terletak di atas meja baca Ryouta yang seperti undangan. Tetsuya pun mendekat ke meja baca itu dan melihat kertas merah maroon itu yang ternyata isinya adalah undangan pernikahan, namun nama kedua mempelai yang kini menjadi fokus Tetsuya karena nama kedua mempelai itu adalah AKASHI SEIJUUROU & FURIHATA KOUKI. Lutut Tetsuya lemas menopang berat tubuhnya dan dia pun terjatuh dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya itu.

"Kurokochi kenapa lama sekali ssu... KUROKOCHI." Ryouta pun menghampiri sosok Tetsuya yang sedang menangis sembari meremas kertas merah ditangannya. Ryouta tahu kertas apa itu dan Ryouta pun kini memeluk Tetsuya berharap kalau itu bisa membuat Tetsuya lebih tenang.

Pekikan Ryouta membuat yang lain bergegas untuk melihat keadaan yang membuat Ryouta berteriak seperti itu. Atushi, Shintarou, dan Daiki melihat Ryouta yang tengah memeluk Tetsuya yang sedang menangis terisak. Pandangan mereka terarah ke sebuah kertas merah yang tidak jauh dari tempat Ryouta dan Tetsuya.

"Akashi brengsek." Ucap Daiki sembari menonjokan kepalan tangannya ke tembok didekatnya.

"Cepat atau lambat Kuroko pasti tahu mengenai Akashi dan Furihata nanodayo."

"Kuro-chin."

**Flashback end.**

Sejak saat itu Tetsuya benar-benar menghilang. Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, dan Atushi pun tidak menemukan Tetsuya dirumahnya. Bahkan pelayan dirumah itu bilang kalau Tetsuya belum kembali kerumah ketika sampai di Jepang. Hal itu membuat mereka amat sangat khawatir mengenai kondisi Tetsuya. Berbagai macam hal negatif mengisi ruang-ruang pemikiran mereka. Yang paling dominan mereka takutkan adalah Tetsuya mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Mereka amat paham kondisi Tetsuya saat ini pastinya merasa amat terpuruk, terhianati, merasa dibohongi dan lainnya. Yang mereka tahu kalau Seijuurou sama sekali belum memberitahu pada Tetsuya mengenai rencana pernikahannya dengan Kouki. Apapun alasan Seijuuro jelas membuat mereka merasa muak padanya.

Didalam ruangan yang berisikan barang-barang cukup mewah dengan dekor modern kini Tetsuya tengah meneguk wine yang dipesannya dan entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Berharap wine itu dapat menghangatkan hatinya yang amat terasa dingin dan sangat menyiksa. Tapi nyatanya wine itu tidak memberi reaksi apapun untuk hatinya yang dingin. Menyudahi acara meminum wine, Tetsuya mengambil handphone miliknya dan mengecek email masuk dari seseorang buttler kepecayaannya yang disuruh untuk mencarikan tiket pesawat untuk keberangkatan lusa menuju Jerman dan buttler itu mengabarkan kalau ia berhasil mencarikan tiket pesawat dan itu membuat Tetsuya sedikit tersenyum walau dipaksakan.

'Jerman sepertinya memang lebih baik.' Batin Tetsuya.

Lusa pula adalah hari pernikahan Seijuurou yang bahkan kini masih berstatus kekasihnya dengan seseorang yang bernama Furihata Kouki. Tetsuya merasa amat sangat dipermainkan oleh permainan yang mematikan ala Seijuurou. Bosan menangis selama tiga hari berturut-turut Tetsuya pun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya besok untuk mengucapkan perpisahan kembali tapi kali ini perpisahan untuk selamanya karena ia memutuskan untuk menetap di Jerman bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Ryouta, Midorima, Daiki, Atushi kini bersama-sama tengah menunggu sosok Tetsuya yang mengabari mereka melalui email untuk bertemu disebuah cafe yang kalau menurut mereka cukup berbeda dengan cafe lainnya karena di cafe itu menyediakan life musik.

"Akashi." Pekik Daiki saat melihat mantan kaptennya berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi duduknya. Seijuurou pun menghampiri kawan-kawan lamanya itu. Tatapan benci, tidak suka, bahkan tatapan jijik Ryouta pun menjadi sambutan hangat untuk Seijuurou.

"Hisashiburi mina." Sapa Seijuurou dengan suara datarnya. Tidak ada sahutan dan Seijuurou pun duduk di kursi kosong yang ada.

"Aka-chin apa menunggu Kuro-chin juga ?" Tanya Atushi untuk memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Iya."

"Mohon perhatian untuk semua pengunjung, malam ini kita akan menyaksikan penampilan dari seseorang yang katanya penampilan itu untuk orang spesial dihidupnya, mari kita sambut bersama penampilan Kuroko Tetsuya." Seru pembawa acara di cafe itu.

Ryouta, Midorima, Daiki, Atushi, Seijuurou kini memandang panggung kecil yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Saat itu juga mereka melihat sosok Tetsuya diatas panggung dengan gitar ditangannya.

"Lagu ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk seseorang yang amat spesial untuk saya." Ucap Tetsuya. Setelah itu Tetsuya pun mulai memetik gitar yang ada di pangkuannya dan mulai menyanyi...

_**Tak mau lagi aku percaya**_

_**Pada semua kasih sayangmu**_

_**Tak mau lagi aku tersentuh**_

_**Pada semua pengakuan mu**_

_**Kamu takkan mengerti rasa sakit ini**_

_**Kebohongan dari mulut manismu**_

_**Pergilah kau**_

_**Pergi dari hidup ku**_

_**Bawalah semua rasa bersalahmu**_

_**Pergilah kau**_

_**Pergi dari hidup ku**_

_**Bawalah rahasiamu yang tak ingin ku tahui**_

_**Tak mau lagi aku terjerat**_

_**Pada semua janji-janjimu**_

_**Tak mau lagi aku terpaut**_

_**Pada semua permainanmu**_

_**Bertahun-tahun bersama**_

_**Kupercayaimu**_

_**Kubanggakan kamu**_

_**Ku berikan segalanya**_

_**Pergilah kau**_

_**Pergi dari hidup ku**_

_**Bawalah semua rasa bersalahmu...**_

Tetsuya pun menyudahi nyanyiannya. Sorak tepuk tangan pengunjung cafe ramai terdengar. Memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk semua pengunjung, setelah iti Tetsuya berjalan ke arah meja yang berisi orang-orang yang memang menunggunya.

"Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu." Tetsuya pun duduk dibangku kosong yang bersebelahan dengan Seijuurou. Keheningan kembali tercipta.

"Ah iya maaf kalau aku membuat kalian khawatir beberapa hari terakhir ini ya. Aku hanya sedang mengurus urusan saja dan-" jeda Tetsuya pun mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "- aku akan kembali ke Jerman besok pagi dan aku akan menetap disana karena permintaan Okaa-san dan juga Otou-san pada ku."

"Besok ? Jangan bercanda Tetsu bahkan kau baru saja kembali ke Jepang."

"Maaf Aomine-kun tapi bila kau sedang cuti berkunjunglah ke Jerman, aku akan dengan senang hati akan mengantar Aomine-kun berkeliling Jerman."

"Kurokochi."

"Maaf ya Kise-kun."

"Hueeeee Kurokochi." Ryouta pun memeluk Tetsuya sembari menangis. Kali ini bukan tangisan buaya tapi memang tangisan karena sedih melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang berusaha untuk sekuat mungkin menghadapi kenyataan buruk didalam hidupnya.

"Maaf ya Kise-kun." Tetsuya pun mengelus surai emas Ryouta.

Ryouta pun sudah tenang. Dan suasana kembali hening. Tetsuya sendiri kini malah sibuk dengan handphone ditangannya.

"Maaf mina sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ehhhh Kurokochi kenapa cepet-cepet ssu ?"

"Sekali lagi maaf Kise-kun karena Yamada-san sudah menjemput ku dan ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan malam ini sebelum kembali ke Jerman besok."

"Baiklah ssu."

Tetsuya pun bangun dari duduknya dan kini menatap sosok Seijuurou didepannya. Memejam matanya sebentar dan Tetsuya pun mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk sang mantan kaptennya. Seijuurou pun memandang Tetsuya dengan pandangan datar namun terlihat amat kosong.

"Selamat atas penikahannya ya Akashi-san... Semoga kau bahagia." Setelah mengucapkan itu Tetsuya pun melangkahkan kakinya namun belum jauh ia berjalan Seijuurou memanggilnya.

"Tetsuya... Terima kasih untuk kadonya."

Lagi dan lagi Tetsuya mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Setelahnya Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe itu.

"A-a-akashichi." Ryouta dan yang lainnya benar-benar terkejut karena baru pertama dalam hidup mereka melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou menangis. Bahkan ia menangis di muka umum. Sepertinya harga dirinya sudah terkikis.

Suasana bandara narita kembali dirasakan Tetsuya padahal baru beberapa hari ia datang di bandara itu dan ia harus kembali ke bandara itu untuk pergi. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar mengenai jam keberangkatannya pada semua sahabatnya. Toh harusnya sekarang mereka ada di pesta pernikahan Seijuurou dan Kouki. Melihat jam hitam yang melekat ditangan kiri, Tetsuya pun kembali berjalan dan menyeret kopernya menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi.

'Selamat tinggal semuanyaa.

Disini aku titipkan semua memori manis dan pahit ku.

Kepergian ku bukan untuk menghindari kenyataan pahit,

Kepergian ku untuk memulai hidup baru ku yang lebih baik lagi.

Aku tidak memilih untuk terpuruk,

Karena aku tahu masih banyak di sekeliling ku yang begitu mencintai ku,

Cinta mereka adalah kekuatan untuk ku bertahan hidup.

-Kuroko Tetsuya-'

-End-

.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini :)**

**Silakan review mina-san :)**


End file.
